Talk:Yuri Takanashi/@comment-73.110.38.89-20180722033528/@comment-73.110.34.74-20180922030506
You'll have to excuse me for the outburst, Just never been a fan of anime where the slice of life plot is processed at the expence of someone else's happiness and leaves it unexplained therefore leads me to asking more questions, plus the one big red flag for this anime and it involves the ova was that despite not being blood related they decide to end the series with Incest and apparently everyone is okay with the idea even the parents, which to some extent I'm sure a lot of american parents won't be so in agreement. I understand you can't have your cake and eat it too, but I guess for my case if not a happy ending at least some closure to the events, like for instance, why after hearing about the crash and Yuri and her husband going missing lead to an immediate funeral?, was Yuri and Shingo the only ones missing? and if so wouldn't that raise some eyebrows to some extent?, Yuri wiki says "four years after her disappearance her spirit returns" why not just say after her death and why did it take four years for her and shingo to check up on her family?, I'm know I'm sounding difficult but I'm also looking at this from a realistic standpoint, if I heard that my loved one was in a plane crash and it reported missing, I would want to know everything, where did the plane crash? in the mountains? over water?, because I'm then afraid about them if they did apparently die did they suffer, like the thought of what could of happened to Yuri and Shingo is haunting to some extent, like did they die instantly from the crash, if it was over water did they drown, or since the anime labeled them as missing the entire time did they get straded somewhere and was hoping to be saved but upon realizing there was no hope of being found they just gave up, did they starve to death, like this entire process of them going missing after a plane crash I get nothing peaceful from this, which bothered me the most upon watching this, plus it hit a sensitive spot for yuri specifically, having losing her parents at young age and her reletives not taking the initiative to help Yuri pretty much had to sacrifice a lot in order for her brother to grown up and have a good life and when she finally gets her own true happiness with a husband and a daughter of her own, all that is just striped away for the sake of a plot that results in incest after everything is said and done which leads to another question of mine didn't they imply that Yuta didn't have feeling for Sora in that way, also Miu had romantic feeling for Yuta as well but decided to hold back those feeling instead, why couldn't Sora do the exact same thing and bottle her feelings because by the end of the day, he's still her uncle, not to mention the wiki said that Raika, Yuta's crush was like a mother figure to the girl so wouldn't the logical route to take be that Yuta and Raika get married, or did the creator figured that Sora's feeling had to be prioritized despite Yuta not feeling the same way for her just for the sake of incest. So its not that I'm looking for a fantasy ending, if you're going to tell a story, try not to leave too many errors that have people completely questioning the plot, another thing they could of done is if they were going to keep it that Yuri and Shingo were never returning then they should of just made a side story of the investagator confirming that Yuri and Shingo's bodies were discover and yes they have officially passed on, therefore it make the process of accepting that there are gone more impactful over "I'm not sure if my sister is still alive but I'm just going to assume she's dead anyway", I'm sorry I tend to overthink about a story too much when it seems misplaced, I tend to have a sensitive spot about characters dying in ways that to some extent seen as understandable but to also seems unfair to the character